


roll on over

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Camping, F/F, F/M, Multi, Snowed In, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Tavros is pretty sure he's the one who arranged to have only one sleeping bag among their things for this trip so that they'd all have to share. Aradia's absolutely certain that she's the one who made sure it was the oversized one, so that they could share comfortably, and no one would think about being "noble" and ruining it, and Jade is the one who's completely unaware of what's going on.Right?
Relationships: Jade Harley/Aradia Megido/Tavros Nitram
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	roll on over

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [avosettas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avosettas/pseuds/avosettas) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> hiking/camping in the snow and it starts like. gettin blizzardy? yeah.... and they have a tent maybe... and jade gets sandwiched in a cuddle pile because aradia and tavros are both warmer blooded... and there was only one sleeping bag and its too snowy to start a fire outside :eyes: 
> 
> go nuts

"There's only one sleeping bag," Jade says, and you very carefully do not look over at Tavros, just as you know he's being very careful not to look over at you. This has absolutely nothing to do with any thoughts either of you guys have had, ever. You're not going to comment on the fact that he's _obviously_ forgotten to pack his sleeping bag, just as he's not going to comment on the fact that you very obviously packed a sleeping bag meant for more than one person. And Jade, oblivious, only says: "Thank goodness we brought the extra large one for this trip!"

"Yeah," you say, and you still do not look at Tavros. You don't actually need to: This tent might be built to withstand heavy snow and freezing temperatures, but it's not exactly _large_. Your burning cheek is practically flush up against his burning cheek, the two of you having pulled back to give Jade some room to unpack the bags. "Well—"

"This actually works out perfectly!" _Now_ you look at Tavros, absolutely dumbfounded by the cheerful delight in Jade's voice, and you're relieved to see the same expression on his face. "I was going to say we should all share a sleeping bag, because it's so cold, and you know how easily I freeze, but now we won't need to zip one together so we can all fit!"

"You _want_ to sleep wi—" You elbow him in the ribs "— _oof_ , I mean, uh—share a sleeping bag with us?"

Jade looks so delighted that you'd almost think the missing sleeping bags were her fault if you didn't know any better. "Absolutely! As long as I get the middle."

"Sure," you say, no longer certain that you trust your voice.

You're even less certain that you trust your recollection of events (that is, the "misplaced" sleeping bags) when Jade somehow manages to talk the both of you into stripping down before you join her—already naked, of course—in the oversized sleeping bag, tucking in on either side of her as she shifts around to make herself comfortable. 

"Goodnight," she says, voice as sweet as wild honey, and you lock eyes with Tavros overtop her head. One thing is for absolute certain—Jade Harley is in complete and utter control here. One thing, you're not sure about, but, well.

You think you might enjoy getting played.


End file.
